


Prelude to the Game

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Jareth had to craft his lands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Прелюдия к игре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581622) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



There would be vast tunnels, winding in mimicry of the labyrinthine paths above, the Fae Lord decreed as he dreamed his realm into being. Dwarves and trolls and goblins to join the more wild denizens. Yet, those goblins that remained within the Faerie Lands for too long often lost their appeal as companions.

How to fix this small problem, and keep the Labyrinth fresh and amusing for himself?

"Children have endless imagination," Jareth said upon waking, and he set about crafting the Game. It was not challenging enough to just steal a child, after all. The brats would need champions.


End file.
